deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkling vs. Scout
Inkling vs. Scout '''is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. '''Description Splatoon vs. Team Fortress 2 '''Which one of these Trigger-Happy tricksters will pull the Shot? '''Interlude The Shooter Genre an artificial representation of the reality of war on the Battlefield. Yet these two throw reality straight out of the Window... Like the Scout the Cocky, Bat Wielding, Speedster of Team Fortress 2 And the Inkling, Inktopolis Ink splattering Mercenary. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Inkling Around 12,000 years ago, A Great climate change started to destroying planet earth with any life on the surface. Where were you on that one PETA? Oh, Yeah probably on the bottom of the ocean... Not much Is known This Horrendous Catastrophe, so Life had to adapt to these conditions and 12,000 years Into the future... a sort Sub-Human was Created.. I was Cool with the Blue Monkey men But, If you're saying we're going to turn into Squid People I want out! Enter the Inkling a Highly Advanced Cephalopod of the Future with a Humanoid creature with... No bones How the Hell does that work? also It looks like another Squid-Chick Inspiration aside, Possibly they're made of cartilage, a Flexible and Durable substance in Sharks and Us Humans... Basically it's a Pre-Skeleton except mixed with Flesh and Bone Weird Anatomy aside, the Inkling has The Abilities of It's ancestors Like, 100yrd Vision can Leap 1.5 feet, Control water, fire and-''' Boomstick it's not Avatar, Anyway the inkling also has Primitive Intelligence of A Average human With that they also have high capacity Ink-sacs to Make a hasty retreat if frightened or threatened. '''So they Ink themselves...? anyway their trade-mark Weapons are how they've survived for Thousands of years: Their Ink The Inklings Weapons range from Short-to-Long range like the Splatter-shot Which Fires Ink Like a Paintball, The Average speed Of a Paint-Ball usually goes at speeds of 280-300 Feet per Second or 163-190 Miles Per Hour this must mean the Ink might have have a same Force of a bullet of around 2800-3000 FPS and 1,630-1,900 MPH. For some Kid's game, that just became some destructive shit... The Splatter-shot JR. Is a short range weapon, the Splat-charger is A Sniping weapon for wiping out Far-Distance opponents the Splat-roller Is a Paint roller of Doom. They also house 3 Different Kinds of Bombs excluding the Mines, Showers and Disruptor... Sorry Hardcore fan'''s The Inkling Has it's other trademark Move, Able to Metamorhically Devolve Itself into It's predecessor a Squid and travel in their own ink they splattered... and Before you make any Squid or Japan Innuendos... They're 14. '''Double Dammit... The Inklings feats are Outstanding nonetheless even for an Animal of their Physique. They've Taken on An entire army, able to use Far advanced Technology and Can Speak their Own language. They even have their Own News show... Science is so advanced! But, the Inkling isn't invincible if Take too many hits from enemy fire and they Combust okay what the fu-''' ...Their Ink Is limited so they have to douse in their Ink To recharge and... they're only kids.. of all things! '''Still if our earth's under siege of an Under-water Apocalypse Life will always Survive the Inkling may not be The Best but it might be the World's Next Human. -Splatoon Victory theme- Scout Wiz: Born and raised in Boston, the Scout is the quickest member of the RED Team. Starting out as the youngest of his seven brothers, the Scout soon learned how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Boomstick: Then, Redmond hired the Scout to be one of his Nine Mercanaries, while Blumond hired 9 identical on-Wait, what?! How the hell could he get nine identical mercs? Are they like twins or something? Wiz: Uhh, cloning? Boomstick: Whatever, still makes more sense then a sandwich recovering you to full health. ''' Wiz: Anyways, Scout's normal weapons are his Scattergun, which fires 6 bullets before being reloaded, and carries 32 bullets overall. His rapid-fire pistol which fires 12 shots before being reloaded. '''Boomstick: And has a shit-ton of ammo overall! Seriously, I fucking dare you to see how long until you run out of ammo with this thing. Wiz: And his melee weapon is his Steel Bat, which for some reasons does the same amount of damage as a wooden bat. Boomstick: Some of his phsyicalities are far above the other mercs. He is easily the fastest member of the teams and can even do a gravity-defying double jump, somehow! Wiz: Scout has done some pretty impressive things, he's fought in the war against Machine, he defeated a giant bread monster. Boomstick: What the fu-''' Wiz: And more. However, Scout is not perfect, he's tied for the least amount of base health along with Engineer, Spy, and Sniper. He is also extremley cocky, and seems to have no form of education. '''Boomstick: But even if he's a fragile, cocky Mercenary, you'll never see this guy coming. He's one mean-speedy-running machine. Scout: Ok, you listening? Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. BONK!. I'm a Force-Of Nature. BONK! If you were from, were I was from, you'd be freaking dead. Woo! Prelude Alright the Combatants are set... let's settle this debate once and for all.. It's time for a Death Battle! Fight! A Female Orange Inkling Is Jumping from Ink Puddle to Ink Puddle In the Map "Teu-Fort" With that it Jumps out into It's Human form Until something Shoots at it and It Jumps back. "That Ain't Normal" '''Said a Rather Cocky and Arrogant voice this Was the Scout, "(Some Squid Language about How She's gonna Make Him Pay)" The Two Readied Their Pistols and were Ready to Battle. Today was going to be messy... '''Fight! Oh Yes it was- -Inkling with It's Splattershot shoots It's Bullet-Like Ink at Scout, But Scout Counters with His Incredible speed, Runs around the Battlefield and Whacks Inkling with His Bat. "Ya' Like that Chuckle-Nuts?" 'Said the Arrogant Red scout as He fired a Shot From his Scattergun Damaging the Inkling. With that the Inkling Shot It's Ink-Splatter (Sniper Rifle) at the Scout Damaging his Arm. '"What?!" 'Scout replied Confused of how Ink could harm Him then Scout Double-Jumped and Used his Pistol But then the Inkling Disappeared Into the Ink causing the scout to slip after the fall. The Inkling came out of the Ink and Used It's Ink-Roller on the Scout to try and flatten him, But the scout retaliated and used his Bat against The Roller, '"Look at Me!" He said as they both Locked with their Melee Weapons and slashed them around Too-and-throw like sword when the Inkling was Distracted by the Fight the scout replaced the Bat with His Pistol with only 5 shots left and Shot the Inkling 4 times but missed as the Inkling escaped to heal in it's ink. But the scout was Aware of this and Shot into the ink 6 times, with his Causing the Inkling out of it's ink and into a corner Still Wounded. "I am Owning you, Oh what you gonna Cry You Gonna Cry Now?!" ' '''The Scout said as he Pointed His Scattergun at Inkling's head at was about to Fire his last shot but then He heard beeping... It was an Ink Grenade '"Aw... Crap.. AAAAAUUUUGHHHH! " The Grenade Exploded on scout with Two different others with that half of scout flew up into the air and down by the Inkling and Looked up''' ' "Oh, this Aint Good..."' ' and With that Inkling fired her Splattershot at Scout's face ending the Fight. "(Happy Squid Language)" as It Swam away In it's ink.' KO! Inkling finds a Key on the Ground and Carries it away In Human-Form Results Really The Squid-Kid Won? But how?! Scout May Have had Better Agility and Weapons, But Inkling had more Variation and Range of Weapons not to Mention that the Inkling had 2-3,000 Years Experience while the scout is just a Mercenary. "Oh, But Wiz the Scout could've just shot Inkling on the spot with little Difficulty and Killed Machines that are Super-Cooler and are their Doubles n' Stuff" True.. but the Scout's own arrogance got the better of him and The Inkling Has shown to have more Advanced Intelligence by Taking down Their own Doppelgangers and overthrowing an entire "Empire" while Scout has only dealt with "Waves" And that was only by the help of upgrades. And If the Inkling ran out of Ink it would use it's existing ink to heal itself And recharge It's ammo Kinda like Gaara but without the sand Sometimes being Human doesn't always live up to it's fullest Looks like Scout took one Shot-too-many The Winner Is the Inkling! Next time... Next time On Death-Battle... This Place shall Become Your Grave! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:ArachnoGia Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015